


Kiss quick.

by smallbump



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a kiss, but kisses are quite nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss quick.

It's about two or three hours before their gig, Niall isn't too sure and besides, Paul will tell them when to go and where to go and what to do, so he isn't worried.

He finishes his red bull, throws it in the bin and plops down beside his band mates on the small couch. Zayn is half-lying closest to him, his hoodie top loosely placed over his hair. Niall understands what girls see in Zayn because he does it too. Those eyes shining with a glittery, light brown colour are irresistable even to Niall. To anyone, he thinks.  
Zayn looks up at Niall, a sly smile appears and a quick blink with the eye is done before he looks away again. Zayn does that a lot, smiles and blinks at Niall. He calls him cute, gorgeous and even hot, sometimes all at once.

It's just for fun, for laughs. They compliment each other every day, all of them. Liam does it best, he's always saying how lucky he is to have found his four long lost brothers and Louis is the worst because he laughs so hard and calls Liam a dork. Liam is a dork but he's their dork and Niall sometimes feels as if Louis might not say it with enough love for Liam to understand.

Zayn says those things to Niall the most though (apart from praising Harry's curls whenever possible) and it's almost favouriting, Niall thinks. Sometimes his cheeks go rose-coloured and he wants to sink off of the face of the earth, because really, who is Zayn calling him gorgeous. Surely that fits himself better.

 

And then Niall says the right thing, the exact right thing and the tension between them is steamily hot.

"You're the one who's gorgeous."

"Shut up, Niall."

"Make me."

And it's as if Zayn just might do so, with his lips and that really wouldn't be a problem.

 

Zayn looks up to him again, Niall doesn't know long he has been though it must've been a while because no one, not even Zayn, can stare that intensely after only seconds.   
The dressing room has gotten quieter; most people left a while ago and left are only the five boys and Paul, who is lost in his own little world.

"Kiss me," he hears Zayn whisper. For a moment Niall stares down, questioning and contemplating but the temptation is too much for him to deny.   
He leans down a few centimeters, feeling Zayn's nose against his own but after tilting his head a bit, he feels Zayn's lips against his own. They kiss quietly, cuddled on a couch with their band mates meters away but they doesn't seem to give a shit at all.

A sound, a kissing sound, escapes when they part.

"Soft lips you got there,"


End file.
